


Party's Over

by aTARDISfullofotters, Whispering_Imp



Series: NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When night drifted away, and the party and all its attendees with it, only lovebirds remain. It wouldn't have mattered, for they wouldn't see anything or hear anything else. For them, the world is as small as the space they occupy, and the population is two. Each is the other's everything, and they will give each other the universe.</p>
<p>Started as part of the NSFW challenge- "kissing anywhere but the lips." It's a stretch, but hey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party's Over

She hadn’t intended for any of this to happen. The night was getting old. The party on the upper levels of the Avengers tower had long since dissolved. The last several guests were straggling out, and she was left alone with none but one James "Bucky" Barnes, still enjoying a drink together. He may not talk as much these days, but the flirty young man from Brooklyn was still there. He still loved parties, dancing, and the ladies. Tonight, one lady especially kept him from getting up and going home. He knew he needed rest, but his body didn't feel any of it. He felt nothing but the presence of his fair company. Neither of them wanted to leave. They lingered, silently enjoying the companionship.

They were almost leaning against each other, still smiling at a joke told minutes ago that they didn't even remember anymore. She looked over and was suddenly captivated by Bucky’s lips. Their color was just that side of sinfully pink. They curl in such a way that suggested inherited gentleness but also a talent of dominating kisses… Among other, sexier, things. She realized she was staring. Glancing up, she found Bucky looking at her steadily, the beautiful eyes gleaming.

Next thing she knew, she was up against a wall, his lips meeting hers in feverish kisses. They were a spectacle, complete with banging on the walls and loud groans and sighs. No one three floors up and down could have doubts of what was happening then. But they didn't care, and would be unapologetic should anyone complained. It wasn’t all her fault, and it wasn’t all his. The sparks fly and the fire was kindled.

His intense eyes locked onto hers. The thumb of his metal hand traced her cheekbone, taking away some of her feverish heat. She was transfixed. Her silhouette was dark in his observant eyes. She could see everything about him in there: layers upon layers of character, some too brutally real, some veiled in complex lies. Those eyes could have been called beautiful, the brilliant blue laced with traces of green and brown.They were so tender and so full of affection. But the blood-shot corners tells of restless nights, of his nightly struggle to escape the memory of painful torture and the guilt of the many things he had done. He had put a lot of trust into her as he opened up to her. And she had taken every part of him into open arms and fixed him up.

But Bucky knew better. She was the one that needed his help. It seemed strange at first, to think that one as messed up as himself was in any position to help anyone. But it was what he needed. He needed these baby steps of doing something good for a change. Perhaps he couldn’t do much, but he could at least show her the things that she could see in herself. She was not seeing herself the way should should be. Her self-loving was lost in her frenzied denial of her own adequateness. She blamed herself for too many things.  _ Oh the irony, _ Bucky often thought. As messed up as he was, he knew there is a place for him in the world, and yet, more often than not, she could wrap her head around it and accept that she actually belongs. She needed constant confirmation that she was, in fact, loved. So he gave it to her. Kissing away her insecurities was the least he could do. And he intended to kiss every part of her and tell her everyday that she was enough until she believed him.

"My honeybird."

A placid smile crossed her face when he whispered these words. He was such a old-school romantic.

He pressed his lips to hers, parting her lips with ease. He shifted, pelvis pressing against hers. She smirked beneath his lips. She knew exactly where this was going.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are occupied, Mr. Barnes and Miss Larssen?"

Sara covered her face and blushed manically.

“Shut the absolute  _ fuck _ up JARVIS.” Bucky mumbled.

"Sir, I am programed to report all unusual activities in the building." JARVIS chirped in. “It is my responsibility to--”

“We’ll see about that.”

With a look that screamed “Don’t mess with me.” Bucky walked to the opposing wall and began searching. In less than a minute he slid open a panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Sir, I highly advise you not to--" came the AI's stern voice, but the sentence was cut off abruptly. A hollow silence stretched across the empty room.

"That'll teach Stark about using prying computers." The ex-assassin said as he slammed the panel back into position. The force was enough to break more than a few delicate microchips. Somewhere several floors below, Tony Stark would soon be notified of the damages. And, being Tony, he would know exactly what had happened and would send Steve Rogers up to investigate, with a barely suppressed giggle.

“How--?” Sara questioned, incredulous.

“Let’s just say I don't like being spied on.”

He turned around and smiled when he saw her standing there, waiting for him. Framed against the New York sunset with golden hair tumbling off of her shoulders, she looked like the epitome of an angel.

Bucky crossed the room easily to her. With altogether too much force he scooped her up and pressed her against the window. His lips pressed hard against hers, unrelenting in their pressure. One of her hands threaded through his hair while the other wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Sweetheart…." He breathed out.

He leaned down to plant more kisses on her neck. Sara’s hair was in the way, and he whisked it behind her ear almost impatiently. Still, the hair fell, entangling the two figures as Bucky began kissing indistinguishable patterns and shapes onto his lover. Her skin was a canvas and he an artist.

"A luckier man could not have wish for more..." he breathed.

She was about to counter his statement, but Bucky began sucking a deep bruise onto her neck. A moan caught in her throat before any protest could. He knew she was going to deny anything he said. And he wanted to chase every such thought free and clear from her mind.  _ Women _ , he thought disapprovingly at the back of his mind,  _ always believe they are not good enough… _

He traced her face with his lips; a line from her forehead to her jaw, dot to dot with her cheek.

“Just kiss me on the lips Buck…” she pleaded, “please…”

“Mmmm.” He mumbled against her neck. “Not yet… I fully intend to make you suffer… Sweetly, of course.”

His reached for her hands, and guided them right to his lips, kissing them fully.

His metal hand slid down to grope her ass. He felt her fingers tightening in his hair, a gasp escaping from her perfect lips. He reveled in every noise that came out of her mouth.

“Te boginya.” He groaned softly.  _ You're a goddess. _

She outright moaned at that. He could say anything in Russian to her and she would be his.

He ducked down only to kiss the skin just above her breasts. If he had glanced up, he would’ve seen her head hit the wall in frustration, eyes squeezed tight.

Suddenly, Bucky paused, holding his breath. Someone was coming. He listened keenly. Judging by the light-footedness of the gait, it had to be Steve.  _ No big deal then. _ Steve, being the polite person he is, would probably just quietly walk out. Bucky decided not to worry about it. So he continued kissing her neck, bringing his arm under her shirt to trace his fingers along the lacey hem of her bra.

The footsteps stopped.

Raising his head to check the reflection, Bucky saw the unmistakable stature of Steve Rogers. Their eyes met. Bucky winked.

“Oh my God, Bucky!”

Sara started. She’d know that voice anywhere. She pushed Bucky away quickly and covered her face. A blush spread across her face like wildfire. When her eyes finally raised to meet Steve’s, she wanted to disappear into thin air.

“Couldn’t you two get a room?” Steve said, more calmly now the initial shock has passed, but no less mortified.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. A boyish look of mischief gleamed in his eyes.

“I fully intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> aTARDISfullofotters- To my muse who listens to me ramble endlessly about ballet and send 10i325729507 pictures of Sebastian Stan. You're the best M <3


End file.
